<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>watch it burn by doodleyLinguist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247045">watch it burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleyLinguist/pseuds/doodleyLinguist'>doodleyLinguist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BTHB, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Banzai Blasters Mentioned, Fire, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Trapped in a Burning Building, Well not really bc ifs reall open ended, finished at midnight bc i have no life, i tried man i tried</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleyLinguist/pseuds/doodleyLinguist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a glassblower studio robbery goes wrong</p><p>Bad Things Happen Bingo: Trapped In A Burning Building</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Molly Blyndeff &amp; Giovanni Potage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>watch it burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was supposed to be a simple heist; break into the glassblower studio, steal some of their wares, and get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Banzai Blasters had already done most of the sneaking in and locating, which left Molly and Giovanni to sneak in and actually steal the stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember, Bear Trap,” Gio had told her earlier, “If you ever want to hang back just ask any of the Blasters.” He’d given her a pat on the back, and grinned when she did her roar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here she was. After closing down the toy store for the day, she grabbed her signature backpack and waited in an alley for Giovanni and his minions to pick her up. The car ride had been uneventful, and before she knew it she was here, standing in a glass workshop in the dead of midnight, preparing to steal some vases. Shuffling around, she adjusted the backpack she always wore so that it was now in front of her, and gingerly laid two hands on the nearest vase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slipped it into the backpack, careful to not knock it against any other items in there, and tiptoed over to the next pedestal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This process repeated four more times, and by that time Molly was struggling to keep the bag closed without risking a vase cracking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuffled awkwardly towards the doorway, where the rest of the Blasters had reconvened. Setting her bag aside, she leaned against the wall and stumbled right next to one of the still-on furnaces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire flared and crackled, leaping out of the furnace like a wild animal, causing Molly to yelp and fall backwards. The wood beneath caught ablaze almost immediately, as smoke began to rise. Molly couldn’t breathe, the fire now covered the wall the furnace sat against, she thought she heard someone screaming for her to get out of the now blazing room but she can’t hear it over the smoke detector’s shrill tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t know when she began crying, but as she curls up into the fetal position on the studio floor she feels something wet streaming down her face. It’s just like that day again the fire and the smoke clogging her throat, making it much more difficult to breathe than usual. She sees her mom smiling with tears in her eyes as a man drags her away from the flaming wreckage of their old apartment. Terror and panic floods her mind as she’s back in the room two years ago. The fire dances around her, stinging her eyes and drying her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t register how the fire nearly surrounds her now, and the footsteps behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a familiar voice cuts through the crackling wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bear trap? Are ya okay?” Giovanni says, kneeling to face Molly. He pats her shoulder a couple times, before scooping her up like she weighs nothing and running out of the burning room. Molly silently sobs, eyes squeezed shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally makes it out of the burning store, she flops out of Giovanni’s arms and stumbles towards their car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Banzai Blasters immediately kick start the car, the engine rumbling to life as Gio clambers in, then Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride back is much quieter than the ride to the store, with no one even saying a word as Molly shrank into her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car stops a couple houses before the toy store, and the door opens. Car Crash and Dark Star both give small waves of goodbye to Molly, as she steps into the cool night air and out of the stuffy car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns away from the car, and walks towards the store doors when Giovanni calls out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid, if you wanna talk about it, just know that we’re always here for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly turns around, and cracks a tiny smile, and replies, “I’ll keep that in mind, boss!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you to @nebulanudibranch on tumblr for suggesting this prompt!!’<br/>my first ee fic whoo-<br/>Instagram: <a href="https://www.instagram.com/thespaceaxolotl/?hl=en">@thespaceaxolotl</a><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://natto-axolotl.tumblr.com">@natto-axolotl</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/NattoAxolotl">@NattoAxolotl</a><br/>(also pls tell me if i need to tag anything or add more warnings!!!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>